Born to kill, born to love, born to be KING
by 3rd galaxy to the left
Summary: After the unexplained and uncontrolled massacre Ichigo had committed with the control of a mysterious man, and being rescued by Rukia, he's starts his life in soul society, only to be told that he's the new king of soul society after his true father, yet the darkness that controlled Ichigo is coming back to take what it wants from the him. ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

**"We might sin from time to time, Ichigo, and we might regret these sins, but we mustn't tie ourselves to them, or we will dive our souls into the depths of the unknown, life isn't about what have you done, it's about what you're going to do, humans and shinigame were created to forget for a reason ...to forget the pain."**

* * *

><p>Sunny, a little bit of cool air, steps of running kids, and cars passing by.<p>

"Seems like another boring day" Ichigo's words spoken out of uninterest in going out in such a day...or any.

"Are you talking to your self?" Rukia popped out of his closet, amusement clear on her face.

"I was talking to you" Ichigo said with his face still pinned to his open window, reminded by the reason he had to keep on with everything he has...her.

"Oh, how did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"I heard you moving and rolling around in the closet, something a quite sleeper like you won't do"

"Okaaay, how do you know that?" Some will say she's asking out of fear from Ichigo's inner-pervert, but she had a completely different reason.

"I couldn't sleep since that day...and at night I'm stuck to doing and hearing nothing."Ichigo filled with pain,sorrow and regret.

-FLASH-BACK-FLASH-BACK-

_everyone looked at Ichigo, unable to speak from the horror they are seeing._

"_ICHIGO!STOP IT!"_

"_KUROSAKI! THATS NOT YOU...WAKE UP AND DON'T LET YOUR HOLLOW CONTROL YOU"_

"_Hollow? I AM Ichigo" He said with pure venom out of his mouth, everyone looked stunned at the unbelievable words._

"_He's right I'm not sensing any hollow riatsu from him"_

"_But...why?...WHY?" Riruka said with endless tears on her face._

"_He deserved it, you can take him now, I'm finished anyhow" Ichigo threw the remains of Ginjou's __distorted __body at his friends, with half his body somewhere and his eyes cut just like he did once to ichigo...and destroyed as if the intent of his murder is to erase his existence._

-FLASH-BACK-ENDS-FLASH-BACK-ENDS-

Ichigo turned around to look at Rukia.

_'she looks beautiful'_

"I'm scared Rukia, I'm scared from myself" tears almost falling if not for Rukia's sudden embrace.

"It's okay Ichigo, I'm with you now, and I'll always be with you."

"Thank you Rukia." Rukia cheeks slowly turning red from ichigo tightening the embrace.

"Oh...ummm ,how about we go somewhere today if it's so boring after all." rukia trying to get out of Ichigo's grip and change the subject.

"Ok, where do you wanna go." Rukia's plan to make him let go worked.

"How about the park? You need some fresh air after staying here for so long."

"Ok." "Great, lets get ready before-"

"ICH-I-GOOOOOOO!"

"Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2 Breathing outside can be hard

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, I'll try harder on my first fanfic, English isn't my native language, so I might make a few mistakes here and there, and if anyone wants to know how the theme of this fanfic will be, it's going to be mostly in soul society, very few ichiruki fanfiction make it like that, and feudal era stories are what I mostly like, so...I made this.

-FLASH-BACK-

"_Is that ALL of your power...Ichigo?" tsukishima asked with his trademark smile stuck on his face._

"_Shu-shut up" Ichigo...while he thought his power reached its top, felt so weak compared to tsukishima and his subordinate._

"_Ichigo, don't lose your concentration" Ginjo shouted _

'But, I don't feel like when I fought for Rukia, she...for some reason,gave me power."

_And as he continued his fight with tsukishima and his shaved headed subordinate, unnoticed by anyone, a mysterious figure appeared from nowhere, and stood behind Ichigo, raising its claws, and digging them in Ichigo's nick...but nothing happened, Ichigo didn't feel anything, nor did he get even the smallest of bruise, but instead...he lost control._

'damn...if only that kid would let his boss fight alone'

_And without feeling it, the figure next to him started talking, any to no one to hear, even Ichigo couldn't hear him._

"**You feel so week...don't you...Kurosaki-dono"** Voice made out of pure darkness and evil, and as if Ichigo was his slave, he assured him.

'I feel so week.' then he continued his fight with Tsukishima.

"**If you had more power, you would have easily won...won't you...Kurosaki-dono"**

'If I had more power, I would have easily won.'

"**If you had more power, you would kill him...won't you...Kurosaki-dono"**

'If I had more power, I wold kill him.'

"**If you had more power, you would skin him alive...won't you...Kurosaki-dono"**

'If I had more power, I would ski-HEY,what the hell am I thinking about, all I need is to kill him...to save everyone from his evil.'

"**...Oh...how noble of you...Kurosaki-dono...but how about I give you your wish...and more."**

_And without feeling it, Ichigo got a nudge on his back by that figure, and suddenly...he stopped._

"_Hey Ichigo what's the matter..MOVE IT"_

"_Ooooh, does Ichigo want a break?"_

_But then, Ginjo felt something wrong with Ichigo, he noticed Ichigo's eye were wide opene and looking down, even tsukishima stopped to analyze the situation._

"_Hey,Ichigo, wake up."_

_Thankfully, Ishida, inoue, Chad and the rest of the Fullbringers came to surround tsukishima._

"_Ginjo, what's happening to Ichigo" chad asked with great worry._

"_I don't know, he just-"  
>And with a big release of reiatsu exploding from Ichigo, his shinigami body emerged from his human body in Bankai state.<em>

"_What? he...regained his shinigami powers?" A question asked by everyone there._

"_Ichigo...are you OK?"_

"_...I'm fine" his words were not the comforting ones, they were the ones stating a fact, that he will prove by the power of his cold blade, words that felt hollow of emotions, which shocked his friends even more and put them at more questions._

"_HUH, your shinigami powers are no match for Tsukishima-sama's great pow-" and before Shishigawara continue the praising of his great master...Ichigo sliced him in half with his sword, and to complete the annihilation of his body._

"_Getsuga Tenshou"_

_and the hugest getsuga tenshou anyone had ever seen burned through Shishigawara's body, leaving nothing, even tsukishima who was far from there got half of his left hand disappear from the sheer power _

"_Wha-what?..." even tsukishima stood with his mouth opened at the deed._

"_Ichigo...?" Everyone stood still._

_Then, Ichigo with unmatched speed caught tsukishima's face with his hand and fired him to the ground in a devastating power, and before Ichigo could complete his work, Ginjo interfered._

"_ICHIGO, THAT ENOUGH."_

"_Who are you to order me around?' Ichigo said with disgust, then he grabbed Ginjo's arm and removed it from his body._

"_UGH"_

"_ICHIGO!"_

_-FLASH-BACK-END-_

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT IT OLD MAN." Ichigo pushed his father out of the room before he says any unnecessary-

"WHAT have you done to the innocence of my pure third daughter, cuddling like that in bed?I knew having her in your closet was a bad idea!"

-talk.

"DAMN IT. OUT. NOW"

"...Okay, now that we got him out of our way, lets get down and eat something, you didn't eat probably for days."

"Yeah, yeah"

They both walked downstairs trying not to think too hard about what the lunatic, over-protective doctor said.

When they reached the last step they saw the rest of the family waiting for them so they can have a complete breakfast that they haven't had in a long time.

"Good morning, brother, rukia-chan" Yuzu seemed as happy as ever, Karin on the hand didn't seem to care that much, but it was Karin after all.

After a loud and noisy fighting session between Ichigo and his father, Rukia knew she had to take Ichigo out as soon as possible before he grows mad of his father's craziness and kills him.

"Ummm, uncle? I hope you don't mind but Ichigo and I were going to take some fresh air...soon?"

"Of course my sweet third daughter, but if Ichigo's filthy hands 'got too long' you now what to do."

Isshin said in fatherly manner, something his son didn't like.

"...OK, thank you uncle"

"Your wel-" Ichigo shut the door as soon as he could.

"finally, that man is going to drive me insane."

"It's just his way of 'talking' with you, and showing his care."

"Will I don't care, the next time he goes THAT insane I'm going to kick his ass."

"It doesn't matter, lets hurry up, your friends might want to see you soon."

"OK'

At the park

"Damn this feels good."

"Yeah, I'm sure being at the park beats your smelly room"

"Yeah-What? My room isn't smelly."

"Just kidding you idiot, now chill down, ever since that day you have been mad at everything, you need to calm down and think for once." Ichigo stayed silent for a moment.

"Yeah...Yeah you're right." Rukia saw a true smile on his face, a true smile on the face Kurosaki Ichigo.

"You're here after all those months, come with me"

"Wait-where are you taking me?" Rukia said as she was taken by the force of his hand to another part of the park.

After a while they reached a hill surrounded by very beautiful trees, a sight on top of it made it clear to see the shining Karakura city in the glory of the sun.

"It looks good, huh?"

"It does."

"It's been a long time since I came here, oh sorry."Ichigo forgot that he was still holding Rukia's hands,let her go, his warmth still radiating from it.

They sat for a while and talked about how they lived their lifes in those past months.

"You know, _nii-sama declared me as the Kuchiki princess, even though most of the other nobles rejected that."_

_"Huh? I Thought you were the princess all the time, you're his sister after all."_

_"It isn't that easy when you're just some adopted girl from Rukongai" Ichigo could feel how Rukia felt rejection, even though she's a Kuchiki, she seemed like an outcast by the others by the way she talked about her status._

_"Those dumb nobles got nothing on you, they just think they're better than anyone else, a noble acts noble with all people, not just the ones with sticks up their asses, just ignore them, you fit the title your brother entrusted you." It might not sound like it, but what Rukia heard was Ichigo complementing her._

__'Did he really say that?'__

_Ichigo then started to talk about the fulbringers and what happened with them, ignoring the sounds of steps directed to them"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

_Ichigo surprised by a sound of a woman asking him, a woman of black hair and tall body...but had the 'assets' of a tomboy_

_"Yes?"_

_Nothing would have prepared Ichigo for what came next. A hug. Yes, and a big one at that._

_"Ooooooh, they grow up so fast"_

_Ichigo's face jumped to code red, he was blushing so hard for being pushed into the strange woman's small chest, maybe he was THAT kind of guy._

_"he-HEY, LEAVE ME ALONE."_

"Ooooooh,but you're so cute when you blush, now I'm sure of my feminine charms."Ichigo can't hit a lady , he had only one solution to rid himself.

"RUKIA!SAVE ME."

And Rukia only saw red at the 'scandalous' scene.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCH!" which translates to : 'He's mine bitch'

"Oooooh, my third granddaughter is here too? Come join us."

"What? NO-" And before she knew it, she was captured along with Ichigo, at least breathing wasn't that hard comparing to getting hugged by Orihime or Rangiku.

"Third granddaughter?"

"She's your grandmother you idiot, can't you see anything further than her breasts?"

and by hearing that all the tension in Ichigo face calmed down.

"Heeey, why did you stop blushing?you looked so cute"the 'grandmother' said disappointed

"My body lost interest-OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR RUKIA?"

"SHUT IT"

At a nearby restaurant

"How come I've never heard of you? My father never mentioned you."

"I'm a shinigami you know, and I have a busy job unlike your lazy father."

"What kind of job doesn't make a grandmother show to the family of his son? My mother died and I think you know that." Ichigo was obviously tired these days, his grandmother showing now isn't what will make him happy, specially when it's the first time seeing her, Rukia had to calm him down.

"Ichigo, calm down, _now_"

"OK"

"Yeah, I know I'm not the best example of a caring grandmother, but being in the Royal Guard isn't fun and games."

"ROYAL GUARDS?" Rukia was more than interested in hearing he now.

"You're in that squad then?but...how?

"Long story, you'll know it later."

"Why not here and now?"

"Because I said so" Suddenly ,Isshin appeared behind Ichigo and Rukia.

"Dad?"

"What do you mean Isshin-san?"

"What he means is that the Royal Realm isn't something easy to explain."

"We'll tell you everything when necessary."

"Okay...not like I really care"

"So how is it going my stupid son?"

"Hey mom, I'll talk to you later about it, for now lets enjoy our time back home, OK kids you can beat us there"

"OK" they both said in unison.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget that for now Ichigo is a human."

"Him a human? What are you talking about- oooh, OK"

unknowingly to them a certain black haired shinigami heard them.

"Just what's the matter with Ichigo these days?"

At The Kurosaki's house

Being a nice afternoon, and after hearing that Ichigo was OK, his friends thought of visiting him.

Rukia noted how everything about those people didn't change, the Human World was really an easy going place, unfortunately , that also applied for keigo.

"RUKIAAAA-CHAAA-" And a kick was served, two actually, one by Ichigo and the other by Rukia.

"HEEEEEY, that hurts Ichigo, you don't have to kick me twice for calling you girl"

"Are you an idiot? Those two kicks were at the same time, which means one is by me, and the other by Rukia, and she's NOT my girl."

"What are you talking about? My sweet Rukia-chan would never do that."

"I did" Rukia said as if stating a simple fact.

"WHAAAAA"

"SHUT IT. Now that you know _what _Iam, I don't have to pull back at murdering you"Rukia said those words with eyes that leak with evil.

'damn she can be scary' Ichigo thought admiringly at her,she and Tatsuki were kicking Keigo around for hitting on Inoue. And while mentioning Inoue he noted something awkward in some of his friends attitudes.

"Oh,ummm...hey Kurosaki-kun"Inoue

"Hey..." Chad

"I was expecting you to get well sooner than that, but what would I expect from a Shinigami."Even Ishida's words seemed forced.

They're all scared...from me.

Ichigo felt his heart ache in sorrow and loneliness, until Rukia came and nudged his back.

"Hey, stay on this planet for now...and smile."

"OK."

Feeling kind of refreshed at the moment of joining her, he joined his friends and family with a smile on his face, ignoring what they felt, he doesn't want to worry Rukia, he felt as if the smile made them feel safer, they felt more welcoming, which made him happy, but he had to admit that the one that made him truly smile was Rukia.

Ichigo's room

"finally some sleep" Rukia said as she opened her closet, but before she got in, she noticed Ichigo on his study table...not studying,just siting and thinking while not a single book was on the said table.

"Still thinking of what happened that time?"

"Not thinking of what happened, but _why_ that happened."

"Got any clue? You seemed silent about it."

"Yeah...I do,more like heard something though."

"Heard?"

"Yeah...a voice."

"Your hollow?"

"No, I can know when it's him, but...whoever he can be... he was controlling me."

"You sure?"

"No, I only heard a few words, but I'm pretty sure he was there and I just...couldn't notice him or even hear him until that moment after I saw you."

"What makes you so sure of that."

"before I gone berserk...I had these thought, thought that I would never have by myself."

"Didn't anyone notice him?"

"I don't think so."

"Creepy."

"Tell me about it"

"Then tell me how it happened by the details."

Author's note: So...how was it? I don't really know a lot about writing in English and I'm having a problem with the names and terms of Bleach. so.. please review and say what are the things I done wrong and right. Thank you for spending your time reading. 


	3. Chapter 3 Be careful what you wish for

Chapter 3: Be careful what you wish for

After telling Rukia all of what he knew, and very little of what actually happened, they continued their day normally, Rukia, trying to make it seem like a small problem, and to relax Ichigo, tried to be calm about it, saying that what happened was either his hollow (Not a really relaxing idea, but better than some invisible monster), or him being very tired from his injuries, which actually convinced Ichigo, because, well, what couldn't a Shinigami see? So it was obviously something inside him, this made him quite happy and in a good mood the rest of the day.

Rukia didn't want anything to ruin their very short time, so she wanted to squeeze the happiest moments she could have, but she had to tell him about this.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you…About something."

"What?" Ichigo said while playing some game on his PC.

"Well, it's not that important…but...I'm going back to soul society in a few days."

Ichigo was expecting this, but it was enough to take his mind away from his game, and make enter his sad-mode again.

"What? Of course it's important! Don't say it like it doesn't matter!"

"Sorry." Rukia felt as if she hurt his feeling, saying that, made their relationship seem unimportant, but that obviously wasn't Rukia's intention, she's just not sure how much he cares about her, does he care for her, like she does for him? Is she taking his care for her for something else? But all of that won't matter, she'll leave him anyway.

"Ah, never mind, I just keep getting angry at everyone…So, you need to go back for some princes-duty, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a guess, I'm not that stupid to think that the Kuchiki princess will spend all of her time in the humble house of human peasant."

Ichigo said it while smiling, but some pain was showing.

"You can come and visit soul society you know! It'd be a great time for you there as a hero! And you'll meet many who respect you! The 11th division seems to like you too"

"No, no, I just can't go there to be apart again, it reminds me of that time I saved you, and you know I'll be somehow unwelcome, no matter what, as I have a life here."

This made Rukia sad, yet very happy, it meant that Ichigo hated saying goodbye to her, and that his pain would increase if he did.

"I see, but you can always call us, Urahara gave you a phone for that right?"

"Yeah, I'll call you for sure, don't you have Internet there?"

"Internet? Is it that store that sells bunnies?"

"Pffft, Bunnies store!?" Ichigo was laughing, which made Rukia mad.

"WHAT? It's not like you know everything in soul society! And I don't care for your silly human stuff!"

"No No, I just found it cute how you have to associate almost everything with bunnies."

"Oh…."Rukia was red as a tomato, but Ichigo returned to his game, before seeing her reaction.

"Ugh, I can't concentrate on this stupid game!" what Rukia said made him quite sad; a difference from how he was a few hours ago, and Rukia regretted this, but before she could cheer him up, her phone rang.

"Hollow alert!"

"Now of all times!"

Ichigo went out of his body, while Rukia was already out of it and had hers in the sisters' room, Ichigo didn't care about where he put his body, since Yuzu and Karin know about them this time, so he just lay it on the bed.

"You'll scare Yuzu if she sees you like that!"

"No time for that now."

"Yeah, let's go!"

While leaving, all that was on Ichigo's mind was how he will miss Rukia.

'I wish I could be with her forever'

They left the room for the empty body…and some unwanted visitor…

"Kurosaki-dono's wishes are my commands!"

* * *

><p>"Brings back some memories, doesn't it?"<p>

"Yeah…That was quite easy."

"Of course it was, simple hollows should be extremely east for you, the problem is how many they can be."

They chatted along the way home, as the hollow ran quite far, they took some time to return, they stopped at some places, but it started getting too late ,when Ichigo saw his house, he almost wanted another hollow to appear, so he could have more time with Rukia, but dreaming is of no use, he admitted.

Rukia, got there first, while Ichigo stopped a little before after hearing some yelling, which later turned out to be some kids fighting.

"Hey Rukia, move in! You're blocking the window-"

What shock Rukia, shock Ichigo more, the room was destroyed, the closet was open, and its enternals outside, the PC Ichigo had was messing the screen, keyboard and mouse, the case was thrown on the floor, Ichigo drawers were also roughly pulled out, all of this seemed like a normal robbery scene, except for Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's stabbed body, drenched in blood, with a stab wound in his chest.

Ichigo and Rukia came in, Rukia didn't know if she wanted to scream or not, Ichigo's fine, but…he's not fine at the same time.

The mess Rukia had in her head, Ichigo had ten times over, his body! Is soaked in blood!

Carefully, he put his hand on Rukia's shoulder .

"D-don't worry, it must be okay." The way he said that made Rukia even more afraid.

He went and touched the soulless body.

Nothing, no heart beat, his body was dead and cold, Ichigo's mind shut down, he just sat on the floor near his bead, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, in the sickening silence, a knock was heard on the door, it was Yuzu.

"Brother! This is the 3rd time I call for you! Dinner is cold now!"

Before Ichigo could tell her to go away, she opened the door.

"Brother? Oh here yo-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

><p>"Is she fine?"<p>

"Yes! Stop worrying already!"

Isshin was taking care of Yuzu, who fainted after seeing the dead body.

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about that, your body doesn't matter now-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOESN'T MATTER? HOW CAN I LIVE HERE WITHOUT A BODY?"

"CALM DOWN!"

Ichigo was barely able to stand, he was worried that he lost something, that he lost his life as a human!

Karin was there next to him, she was worried, but if her brother was fine enough to yell like that, she didn't care, anything is better than having him die, she was relieved.

"As I was saying" Isshin continued. "Your body might be lost, but you forgot about something, you can still use a gigai like me, and we should be concerned for your sisters' safety for now."

Ichigo looked surprised, the gigai idea seemed to calm him down, a body might have been more comfortable, but in the mean time, he's in no position to say no.

"Oh…You're right." He said with a smile of relief.

"Urahara has one for you that he made some time ago, in case your body went missing or something happened to it, like today."

"Yeah, I get it…Any idea what happened to my room and…That?"

"That's what really worries me, it seems like someone tried to steal some money, he didn't take anything expensive though, so maybe he stabbed you out of anger, hearing Yuzu scared him I guess."

"Who would go and steal a house in that time?"

"I don't care, maybe some desperate druggy, you left the window open. Your room will have to wait, I'll go and try to somehow move the body to Urahara's store."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay Rukia?"

"Yes, just a little worried, guess everything is okay now."

"Let's just hope nothing else happens."

"Like what? What's worse than this?"

Before Isshin could answer, he heard an urgent knock on the door, with ringing the doorbell.

"I'll go." Said Ichigo, forgetting something important.

"Are you that stupid?"

"Oh yeah, sorry for that…"

Isshin went to see who was so rude to knock like that, while Ichigo felt stupid for a moment. At least nothing changed…Or so he thought.

"Want to go outside Rukia?"

"In this time of night?"

"Better than staying here, I need some fresh air, smell of blood is still in my nose."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They left through the windows, from his sisters' room, quickly enough to not notice the police cars outside.

* * *

><p>Isshin wanted to punch whoever was outside, but when he opened the door, his world fell down.<p>

"How can I help you officer?"

"Evening sir, sorry to bother you, but a man confessed to a murder in this house, is everyone OK here?"

"Why of course! they just had dinner! Maybe you meant another house?" Isshin said as cheerful as always, trying to hide that his son's body was all bloody, but now, the worst is happening.

"This is the Kurosaki clinic and house I assume, a man said he killed a young adult who lives here, and he had a knife covered with blood, we need to check the place out."

* * *

><p>"It's been some time, let's go back, your father will get worried, he was really worried."<p>

"Yeah, do you think we should go to Urahara first? Then home?"

"Sure."

Ichigo walked along Rukia to Urahara's modest store, entering yelling for someone to see.

"HEY, Urahara!"

"Calm down Ichigo! I'm here."

"Oh sorry, did father call you?"

"Yes…but for something else."

"Huh? What is it? Can't that man get his priorities right? I need a body to live here and he barely cares!"

"Ichigo, you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, old man said you have a gigai for me, right?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you."

"What's the matter Urahara-san?" While Ichigo hasn't noticed, Rukia saw how serious Urahara was acting, and how gloomy his face was, as if someone really died.

"You're really dead Ichigo, the guy who killed your body confessed to the police, and they in turn looked in your house, and saw the dead body, your father's reaction made it look like a surprise, so it didn't seem like we're hiding anything, but now you're officially dead, to the human world that is."

"What are you talking about Urahara?" Ichigo's eyes could pop out any moment now, this day stressed his nerves to the max.

"But…Urahara! It can be fixed right? I know! That memory modifying thing you and Rukia have! That will work!" As if he found the solution to the impossible, Ichigo seemed to relax for a moment.

Ichigo and Rukia almost saw a way through the trouble, but Urahara face didn't change.

"A report was already made in the police station, and your body was sent for further examination, there's too many people attached to this case, a memory modifier will make it worse."

"What do you mean? You can hack their network, or do something like that, right? And then find everyone who knows and just do it…There must be something we can do!"

"Relax Ichigo!" Said Rukia, holding to Ichigo, but that failed to comfort him, his human life, his family, his school, all the things making him belong to this world fell down.

"We can't alter all that many memories, it'll be suspicious to have a dozen of people thinking a different bizarre story about your house! and your body is in the hospital, getting it out won't be easy without getting caught, and a report like that would have many copies around this country's police, this is murder to them, nothing simple, and in a calm town like this, at least when it comes to humans, such a thing as a murder probably spread to everyone."

"I…"

"There's nothing I can do, Ichigo."

"I'm…Dead?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note<span>**: Sorry for abandoning this story, I actually abandoned it at some point, but I saw an old E-mail, an alert from this site, about someone following this story, and I felt guilty, there's many stories that I follow, or really like, then to find them as old as my grandmother, so I had to do something new.

I'm in university ,and have some hard time studying with the finals this week, so I'll be busy this month, but I'll hopefully write something in the few weeks or maybe even less.

I lack confidence in my writing, as you see, I'm not that creative for plot, and I made a mess on that "crime scene", so a few words of encouragement and constructive criticism in your comments are highly appreciated, and are very welcome.

Do you like the way this is heading? I'm not making it too dark, maybe some sadness there and there, but making Ichigo and Rukia happy is a goal of mine, I'm afraid the story will get too complicated for me, but I'll try.

Thank you for reading this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath

* * *

><p>Ichigo would have never thought all of this could happen in less than a day.<p>

After what happened that day, it was decided that Ichigo is officially dead, and that no one can do anything about it, so, Ichigo, who can't have a normal life between ordinary humans, obviously had to leave to Soul Society, but he didn't take it that easy…

"Hey, Rukia, seen Ichigo?" Asked Isshin.

"No, he disappeared this morning, can't blame him."

Who would? A funeral was made, it had to be the strangest funeral Karakura town had witnessed, a funeral for a live man, those who didn't know about Ichigo's secret, were acting normally-for a funeral-, those who did know, found it hard to know what to do, should they be sad? Ichigo wasn't hurt, they didn't see a reason to be really sad, but they later remembered something important, will they see Ichigo? Yuzu only started seeing his Shinigami form clearly not a long while ago, and can he just start walking like an invisible man and chat with them as if it was normal? Of course not, this is why Yuzu and Karin cried for real, as if he really left them, which is what's going to happen.

He simply lost his life between humans.

Is he going to go to Soul Society? It's the home for all Shinigamis after all, and with him losing his life here, there's nothing for him to stay here…All of these thoughts made Ichigo's family and friends, feels sad as if he was actually dead, what's the use of him being alive if they couldn't see him?

Students were very shocked about the "death" of the famous Kurosaki, many thought it was a successful assassination attempt by some gangsters Ichigo attacked previously, his reputation still preceded him till his death.

His friends were shocked, those who knew him well but didn't know his Shinigami life, were saddened by the unexpected news, the awaited reaction from his best friends were mixed, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Chad were very sad that they'll rarely see him again, but they were relieved to know he wasn't actually dead or harmed, the news later reached Ishida that Ichigo's real body was dead, so while he was surprised, he took the news well, he as a Shinigami was going to head to Soul Society anyway, Ishida though.

Orihime calmed down quickly after she knew what actually happened, but anyone could see how really sad she was, even though she was trying to hide it, she was the most affected by what happened amongst Ichigo's friends.

The one reaction that deviated from the rest, was Rukia's, she was sad that he'll never see his family, she wasn't cold hearted after all, but deep down she was…Happy? She just didn't want to admit it.

All these reactions, perplexed Ichigo, why were they sad? He's still with them, why should he leave Yuzu and Karin for Soul Society? He can just stay in his home, kill hollows, care for his sisters, and…And…be a good brother overall.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH, WHY SHOULD I GO TO SOUL SOCIETY?" Ichigo yelled at the sky, setting on a tree branch in the local park, depressed by his near future.<p>

He'll make his own decision! And stay with his sisters! He can't abandon them after all! His mother would be disappointed in him if he didn't, that's how Ichigo thought of it.

"No one is forcing you to go anywhere."

"WOAH, Rukia! You scared me for a while…"

"I don't know what's more pathetic, you setting here crying like a child, or getting scared by me, what are you doing here anyway?"

"You're right! I should go back to my funeral, should be plenty of fun. And I wasn't crying!"

"Fine, fine, I guess you have a point…So what are you going to do now?"

Ichigo stayed silent.

"It's still early to think about such things, Ichigo, in the mean time, just relax, we'll discuss what happens later in another time."

"I can't help it! Every time I close my eyes, I see my sisters alone, they need me, I can't imagine these poor girls living alone, not with that mad man."

"Okay then, what will you do to your sisters? Feed them by yourself? Dress them? Staying stuck in the house in front of them while you don't know what to do? They're grown up, Ichigo!"

"But what if something bad happens to them!"

"If you're meaning hollows, Karin is pretty capable of protecting herself, and Yuzu doesn't attract a lot of hollows, so no need to worry, Ichigo, if you're doing this for your mother, then she would've wanted you to do the right thing to yourself, not cover up in sorrow."

Mentioning his mother was a critical point, and Rukia had to do it.

"I…Just don't want to leave them, I want them to feel like she never left."

"I know Ichigo, it'll be hard, but if you stay here more, it'll only hurt them, and…I'll always be with you." Rukia tried hard to say the last words.

"I know." Ichigo's mood seemed to brighten up, but he still wasn't sure what to do, but what Rukia said reminded him that he won't be alone in Soul Society, he'll have her.

"I'll just need some time." A push of confidence seemed to engulf Ichigo, he didn't seem to change a lot, but Rukia sensed he just needed some time like he said, just some time to relax his tired nerves.

Rukia finally felt he could do it, she didn't do a lot, he just seemed confused about what to do, and she just cleared his mind, like she always did.

She always clears his mind, like she clears the rain in his soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Sorry for taking so long on such a short and quickly chapter, had many things to do in my university.

I write this story to kill some time, and for fun, sorry if it's not that good and feels quickly written, but I lost track of time and noticed I forgot about a new chapter, so I had to do it quickly.

And thanks a lot to Zangetsu50 for the review! I'll try my hardest for now, and try looking for a beta reader later.

As always, thanks for reading my story.

Reviews/criticism are appreciated a LOT.


End file.
